


无底洞C2

by serolyna



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serolyna/pseuds/serolyna





	无底洞C2

C2

  千景阁二楼靠窗的一间休息室，西欧宫廷风颜色艳丽的茶几上已经摆了红茶和棋盘。服务员将东西准备好后就悄然退到门外，剩了姜丹尼尔和裴珍映两个人。

  姜丹尼尔围棋下得一般，偶尔玩玩权当是陪裴珍映练手。

  棋下到一半接到林婧昀的电话，电话那头的声音里夹杂着欣喜和疲倦：“确定了，他们得到的信是泠水，我来来回回跟孙徵喝了没有十回也得有八回，他到今天才松口。”

  姜丹尼尔听了对方的话，食指大拇指并在一起捏起一颗棋子放在棋盘的中央，抬头看裴珍映，眼里已经盈满笑意。他没声张而是继续跟林婧昀闲聊了两句，才放下手机。

  “成了？”裴珍映看着姜丹尼尔似笑非笑的表情，问出的话虽然是疑问语气，心里却已经有了答案。

  “嗯。”姜丹尼尔轻轻挽起衬衫袖口，端起茶壶往自己和裴珍映杯子里倒了茶，“跟你猜测的一样，谁也没想到上头玩的声东击西的把戏。”

  裴珍映听着水倒进杯子里清脆的声响，也满意地勾起嘴角，笑着说：“小昀倒是有两把刷子，居然能从孙徵那老油条嘴里撬出话。怪不得李二那么喜欢她，李二要是知道了孙徵借机跟他的宝贝心肝喝了那么多回酒，不得扒了他的皮。”

  “等一切尘埃落定，李老上台，孙徵这辈子也算是到头了。想当年你舅舅的事儿，他可没少‘出力’。”

  姜丹尼尔只低头观察棋盘，听着对方的话笑意更深，但没有接话，又问：“你那边怎么样？”

  “你弟弟上次去俱乐部，喝多了没忍住往外漏了几句，不多但能肯定，他们就等你订婚那天。”

  姜丹尼尔看自己的子已经被吃的差不多，知道这局胜负已定。他并不气馁，重新整理棋盘，准备再来一局。

  第二局刚开始没多久，裴珍映接了电话。他脸色突变，含糊地应了几句，棋也不下了，拿起外套就要走。

  姜丹尼尔也不拦他：“怎么个事儿啊？”

  “我那个不省心的表弟，在外环撞死人了。”裴珍映脸色发青，说话时面部肌肉因为生气而紧绷着，“这孙子喝酒了。”

  姜丹尼尔听了也忍不住皱起眉，最近风头紧查得严，一般交通事故还好说，可上升到酒驾就不是单纯塞点钱能解决的了。

  “我跟你一起去。”

 

  

  赖冠霖处在空白期，没有戏演，也没有行程安排。他每天在家除了打打游戏，就是睡觉。他拍戏的时候总没时间，如今终于可以睡到饱。

  已经深夜他还在看一档野外生存节目，墙上欧式复古挂钟的秒针走动的声音细小又清脆。他扫了一眼，时针距离1点只剩2格。

  他的作息实在不正常，白天睡不醒，晚上睡不着。正当他以为又要伴着无聊的电视节目度过一夜时，大门被人从外面拉开。

  是姜丹尼尔。他看起来喝了酒，外套里面的衬衫领带有些歪，脚步也没有之前稳健。

  “你这是喝了多少？”赖冠霖把人拉到怀里，对方因为酒精有些发烫的脸颊正好抵到自己脖颈和耳朵的交界处。

  姜丹尼尔自己也不记得究竟喝了多少。裴珍映表弟的事儿说大不大说小不小，监控显示对方强行闯红灯，本来很好解决，而裴珍映表弟偏偏喝了酒。

  他陪着裴珍映找到了市公安厅的几位领导，两个人在千景阁跟那几位喝了一圈又一圈。

  最后他被裴珍映扶出来的时候，贴在裴珍映耳边说：“你这个弟弟，就算你不教训，我下次见了他都能打得他住院。”

  赖冠霖看他这幅样子，心里难受得很，想骂他又舍不得，只能抱着他问他难不难受，要不要喝醒酒茶。

  姜丹尼尔看着赖冠霖关切的眼神，将人向自己怀里搂得更近了一些，主动吻上他的唇，两个人牙齿磕碰在一起，发出清脆的声音。舌尖扫过口腔每一个角落，赖冠霖能尝到对方嘴里喝过的酒的味道。

  亲吻间姜丹尼尔的衬衫被拽开褪到手肘，皮带也松了扣。赖冠霖用膝盖分开对方的腿，捏着着对方的脚腕往前一拽，姜丹尼尔的大腿根连带臀部直接和他的小腹完美契合。

  姜丹尼尔感觉到抵在尾椎处的炙热，烫得他浑身发软。他趴在赖冠霖脖颈处，用下巴轻轻磨蹭他的肌肤，闻到熟悉的鼠尾草和海盐的味道，问：“换香水了？”

  赖冠霖用落在他锁骨和胸口的一个个亲吻作为回答。他之前看到衣柜旁边放着一瓶用了一半的Jo Malone，便投其所好。

  姜丹尼尔闻着他身上淡淡的香气，他确实很喜欢这个味道，于是忍不住搂着对方的脖子，舔舐赖冠霖的耳垂，用臀缝去蹭他的性器。

  赖冠霖享受着姜丹尼尔少有的主动，知道是因为酒精作祟。之前对他喝多的气愤也一下子消散许多，甚至生出了以后多喝几次酒就好了的想法。

  姜丹尼尔的西装裤已经被褪到一边，赖冠霖一只手扣着他的腰，一只手伸到他小腹下圈弄着他已经兴奋挺立的性器。嘴唇还在对方胸口无休止的啃咬，落下嫣红的痕迹。

  姜丹尼尔显然被他伺候得舒服极了，双手攀着他的肩背，细碎的哼叫抑制不住地冲出口，哼哼唧唧得像一只小猫，双腿蜷起来用膝盖在赖冠霖腰间蹭来蹭去。

  他大脑混沌，被情欲折磨得脸颊泛红，眼睛眨巴眨巴似乎快要落泪，掐着赖冠霖的肩头，在他耳边说出诱人的话语：“快一点啊…”

  “快一点什么？”赖冠霖一旦上了床就换了一个人，不光不听话，还故意逗他。

  姜丹尼尔今天喝得确实多，摒弃了之前的羞耻，轻轻笑了两声，说：“快一点…操我啊。”

  赖冠霖听了恨不得立刻把他按在地板上操得他不断哭喊，可惜润滑在卧室里，两个人很久没做，不用润滑会伤了他。

  赖冠霖的手从他的性器滑落到股间，托住他的两条腿，将怀里的人直接抱起来走回卧室，找出床头柜里的润滑，倒出几滴，用手沾着轻轻伸入姜丹尼尔的隐秘穴口。

  姜丹尼尔被突然进入的异物激得战栗了一下，赖冠霖骨节分明地手在他后穴里轻轻抽插着，时不时变换角度找寻他的敏感点。他顺着赖冠霖抽插地频率晃了一下腰，双手扣着赖冠霖的后脑勺吻下去。

  赖冠霖把他双腿分得更开，扶着自己的性器挤进对方的后穴，把他双腿按在自己腰间，一寸寸挺进。

  姜丹尼尔的背倏地的挺直，太久没做，熟悉又陌生的酸胀感从尾椎一路升到头顶，眼泪被激得冲出眼眶。他用牙齿去咬赖冠霖的下唇，伴随着难耐的呻吟，回荡在赖冠霖耳边。

  赖冠霖还没等他适应就动了起来，双手掐着他的臀尖，一松手就会留下鲜红的指印，撞击的声音回响在整个房间。

  角度变换几下，听到姜丹尼尔突然拔高的呻吟，知道自己找对了地方，抓着对方的胯骨，顶胯猛撞将整根性器毫不怜惜地深插到底。

  姜丹尼尔的呻吟掺杂了呜咽，他甚至能感受到体内那根庞然大物的形状，撞击的频率和力度快要把他劈成两半。

  “慢一点…啊…慢…慢一点好不好…唔…”

  他请求的声音被对方的动作撞得七零八落，没有换来动作的一丝放缓，他早该知道，他在床上说的从来都不算。

  姜丹尼尔全身的皮肤发烫潮红显露出一种诱人的粉色，被操得喘息呻吟断断续续，声音湿润得像是含了蜜，小腹肌理因为对方发狠撞到深处而痉挛。

  赖冠霖看着眼前的人像一只熟透了蜜桃，一口咬下去就会溅出美妙绝伦的汁液。这俱身体也只有亲手触碰过才会知道有多令人着迷，赖冠霖怀疑自己对姜丹尼尔有性瘾，否则怎么会一跟他见面就想把他按在自己身下，让他哭叫，让他求着自己要，再亲手玩坏他。  
    
  赖冠霖拽着他瘦窄的脚踝，将他翻了个个，按着对方的腰，在他背后撞了进去。这个体位姜丹尼尔看不到赖冠霖的脸，唯一能感知的就是对方在自己体内胡作非为的炙热，还有掐着自己胯骨的手。

  这个体位也让赖冠霖可以进入得更深，他毫无顾忌地大开大合地抽插，姜丹尼尔感觉自己的喉咙都有些发哑，他尾椎及上面的脊椎被撞得僵直，肩膀打着细微的颤，呻吟也变得支离破碎，眼泪一颗颗滴落在枕头上。

  赖冠霖还不愿轻易放过他，伸过来一只手揉搓他已经涨得不行的性器，伴随着凶猛地操干，姜丹尼尔双手拧着身下的床单哭叫着高潮。

  赖冠霖按着他的腰开始最后的冲刺，发狠得撞了几十下射在他里面，姜丹尼尔被激得眼泪又啪嗒啪嗒地掉在床单上。

  姜丹尼尔哭泣的样子能激发赖冠霖隐藏100%的施虐欲。姜丹尼尔很快感觉到自己体内还没拔出去的性器再次变大。

  他害怕得小声求饶，带着哭腔哀求：“不要做了，不要做了。”

  结果还是姜丹尼尔被赖冠霖翻过身，膝盖被他推着压在肩前，继续被他贯穿。姜丹尼尔那时已经被操得哭都哭不出，只能小声的哼叫，搂着赖冠霖的肩膀，在他背上抓出一道道的红痕。想骂赖冠霖可是一张口就是止不住的呻吟和求饶声，眼泪洒了一枕头。

  赖冠霖想把自己出门一个多月欠的债今天一次性补偿回来，于是抱着姜丹尼尔去浴室清理的时候，忍不住又做了一次。

  姜丹尼尔那时怀疑自己要被操坏了，他被放在盥洗台上，尾椎贴着冰凉的大理石台面，后穴里却含着赖冠霖炙热的性器。

  赖冠霖逼他看镜子里的画面，自己桃红的脸颊上流着泪，双腿大开，后面的被操得嫣红的小嘴不知足得吞吐着对方的巨物。赖冠霖还在他耳边说些淫秽的话语，气得他一边挠他一边哭。

  最后被赖冠霖从浴室抱出来时，他连说话的力气都没有，用手臂去打赖冠霖的背。可惜他整个人都被操得浑身发软，打人也没了力气，反倒多了几分撒娇的意味。

  


End file.
